


Headlights

by xSpookyScarySkeletonsx



Series: Future Politics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, apparently making random ocs is my thing, the (un)holy trinity of fluff angst and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSpookyScarySkeletonsx/pseuds/xSpookyScarySkeletonsx
Summary: Sometimes you have to watch what you’re saying or you might just get in trouble. Lindsay probably isn’t going to learn that lesson any time soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my new way of coping with extreme stress is writing really bad smut. I’m living my best life.

The soft hum of the cars engine was as monotone as the dark landscape, overly bright headlights only occasionally illuminating something that wasn’t boring. From a distance the city lights were small, a bright bubble of different coloured dots against the night sky, although they were bigger now than they had been five minutes ago. Lindsay sighed and stretched in an attempt to stay awake. It had been a long and frustrating day. All she wanted to do was go home.

‘You’re exhausted. You should get some rest.’  
She looked over at Connor for a moment, his artificial skin softly illuminated by the glow of the dashboard lights. ‘Sleeping in the car always makes me feel sick.’ They had this conversation every time they were in the car this late in the day and Lindsay was beginning to think Connor didn’t believe her. Or maybe the concept of motion sickness was so foreign to him he had decided to ignore its existence.  
He nodded, his fingers lightly drumming against the steering wheel, eyes never leaving the road. In the past eight months Lindsay had noticed him slowly picking up more and more little human habits and mannerisms. The most annoying yet endearing one was the way his hands constantly needed to stay busy. It had started with the coin, a programmed habit to keep his sensors calibrated accurately. But it had quickly moved to other things, like drumming his fingers against the nearest available surface. Just like he was now.

Suppressing another sigh, Lindsay shuffled again, this time in an attempt to get comfortable. It was like the emotional uncomfortableness she had felt all day was starting to manifest itself physically. But she knew the thought was absurd.  
‘I don’t even know why I’m being called out to these things anymore,’ Lindsay said then. ‘I mean, I’m an android behavioral analyst. _Insentient androids_.’  
‘You were trained to handle deviants.’  
‘We both know that was just to pass the time until they’d roll your model out. You’re far more effective at dealing with deviants than I will ever be. The only reason they want me there is politics. Because they don’t want a deviant interrogating other deviants.’  
Androids had started a revolution and lived to see the end of it. The public had been sympathetic, politicians talking about change. _A brave new world._

  
The term had been thrown around like confetti at a birthday party. Lindsay had wondered how long it would take people to remember the irony in its meaning. The only thing harder to change than laws were people’s minds.  
And of course she had been right. If working with androids wasn’t enough to remind her of it, dating one definitely was. Today had been a strange mix of both, although the interrogation hadn’t gotten them anywhere. They had walked away with nothing, again. No useful information. No explanation for the androids sudden change in behavior. A previously peaceful deviant turned what could only be described as feral. All she had received were insults, words laced with a hostility so sharp she could feel it piercing through her even now. It had been more than half a year and they weren’t any closer to discovering what made some deviants simply snap, turn on androids and humans alike in a seemingly mindless rage.

  
Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Lindsay had a theory, a kind of mental illness in androids, and she would have much rather spent her time doing research. But there was never enough funding, especially not for something considered utterly ridiculous, so she was forced to work as an adviser for the police regularly. It was the only thing she missed about working for CyberLife - money had never been an issue there.

‘You did a good job today.’  
Lindsay shook her head, frustrated at the situation. ‘I let him get under my skin,’ she said then, remembering how the androids continuous taunts had made her snap in the end.  
‘In this case your reaction was understandable. Anyone would have reached their breaking point eventually.’  
‘You wouldn’t have.’  
‘I’m trying to comfort you but you are not making it easy.’  
She couldn’t help the smile at that.  
‘It’s not supposed to be easy.’  
In truth she thought it was ironic that Connor should be the one to try and comfort her after the reason she had snapped in the first place were insults aimed towards him. Words hissed from an angry mouth still dripping blue, calling him a filthy traitor, a liar, _nothing without CyberLife._

‘I liked what you said to him.’  
Lindsay almost flinched, surprised he spoke up again.  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘What you said about him being deactivated and me going back home with you.’  
Plenty of today’s insults had been aimed at the fact he was going out with a human. At some point Lindsay had decided she had heard enough, much like she now decided she was done dwelling on today.  
‘I was originally going to say he gets deactivated and destroyed while you go home and get laid but then I figured it wasn’t the best choice of words considering there were people listening.’  
She shot him a sidelong glance to gauge his reaction. His eyebrow moved up slightly but that was about it. Then he switched on the indicator, exiting the highway.

  
‘Where are you going?’  
There was no reply. Lindsay was admittedly a little confused but she reasoned she would find out what was going on soon enough.  
It wasn’t long before Connor stopped the car. By Lindsay’s estimate they were _somewhere_ in the middle of _nowhere_. Although it was hard to see in the dark with the headlights switched off.  
‘What are we doing out here?’ she tried again.  
His hands were tight on the steering wheel, knuckles almost going white. He was staring straight ahead and Lindsay was just about to wonder if she should be worried when he spoke up.  
‘You shouldn’t talk like that.’  
‘Excuse me?’  
She watched as he activated the privacy screening, the world outside disappearing as the windows turned opaque. So that’s how he wanted to play this.  
Finally he looked over at her.  
‘You shouldn’t talk like that.’  
‘Am I in trouble?’ She kept her voice even but let a smile creep across her face to make sure he knew she was aware of what was happening.  
‘Come here.’ Connor offered her his hand and she took it, although she was perfectly capable of climbing across the seats without help. She settled herself on his lap, knees either side of his thighs, facing him. He just watched her, head tilting to the side slightly.

‘So?’ she asked eventually, fingers lightly drumming against his shoulder. When he didn’t answer Lindsay considered the possibility that she had misread the situation. Maybe there was a completely innocent reason for all of this and he just didn’t know what the situation implied. But Lindsay had always been easily excitable and this was no exception, her body betraying her when her hips shifted to slightly bump against his.  
At that he smirked at her. It was faint and anyone who didn’t know him wouldn’t have caught it. But she knew him too well to miss it. He had definitely done this on purpose, fully aware of what the situation was implying. It was a game and Lindsay had just shown him all her cards. Somehow she didn’t mind too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s the middle of the night and idek what editing is at this point tbh

When his hand came down to rest on her thigh she tried not to squirm. But Lindsay had also never been one to give up easily and pushing Connors buttons was one of her favourite pastimes.  
‘You know, it’s going to be really hard to get me out of these jeans _like this_.’ She wriggled her hips to drive the point home. There was no way the tight-fitting fabric would come off in her current position.  
‘Is that so?’  
She hummed thoughtfully. ‘Should have asked me to take them off when I was still over there.’ Lindsay nodded towards the passenger seat.  
‘I wouldn’t worry too much.’ He seemed completely unfazed.  
‘Oh?’  
‘Denim is easy to tear.’  
Her brain completely stopped working for a moment but still she wasn’t ready to give up.  
‘Don’t you dare,’ Lindsay hissed. ‘I like these jeans.’  
‘You should have thought about that before you went and said something so inappropriate.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ she said lowly, smirking as she pushed up on her knees to be taller than him. Connor tipped his head back slightly to look up at her and her forehead came down to rest against his.  
‘I don’t believe you.’

Lindsay finally caved and kissed him, even as her hand moved to gently trace down his bared throat. He let her for a moment, then pushed her hips back down and into his. She made a pathetic little noise at the contact.

There wasn’t a lot of room to move and they both knew this wasn’t going to be comfortable for very long. It showed in his uncharacteristic impatience, hands skimming the waistband of her jeans. Usually it was Lindsay who moved things along, but she was certain he had already picked up on how her legs were starting to ache, hips stretched wider than they were meant to.  
When his fingers dipped in between the fabric and her skin she pulled away, still worried about the possible destruction of her favourite jeans.  
Connor seemed to guess what she was up to. ‚Not a word,’ he told her, voice low and even.  
Lindsay felt her stomach drop and nodded, finally giving up. She had other pairs of jeans.

Seemingly satisfied he pulled on the fabric, the denim tearing easily. It didn’t take long for her to be left with a rather bizarre pair of leg warmers. But she didn’t care anymore, not when her hips ground into his again, the rough fabric of his own jeans rubbing against her thin underwear _just so_. She whimpered again and his hand twitched on her thigh. But she wanted more of a reaction and resorted to straight out dry humping him. Connor let out a breathy sigh and Lindsay flashed a satisfied smirk. Then she ran a hand through his stupid, perfect hair before using it as leverage to tug his head back. Her mouth went to the exposed skin of his neck, biting down gently. Connor’s hands tightened on her thighs and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a very inappropriate word. She leaned back to look at him. ‘Look who’s talking _like that_ now.’ His eyes were dark when his head tilted to the side, now slightly curly hair falling across his forehead.  
‘Did I not tell you to keep quiet?’

Lindsay couldn’t help but to think of how far he had come, from being barely comfortable with hugging her to this. But any coherent thought was scrambled when he leaned in to kiss her again.  
Then his hands shuffled around underneath her, trying to undo his jeans and she wiggled her hips impatiently, both his knuckles and other parts rubbing against her. He very obviously bit back a moan. ‘You’re not helping.’  
‘Sorry.’  
Then Lindsay felt him brush up against her and shuddered, her own hands traveling downwards to give him a few firm strokes. His eyes followed her hands, lips parting, and his hips bucked against hers.  
As much as Lindsay wanted to draw this out, she didn’t have the patience to wait any longer. ‘Ready?’ Still she felt the need to check he was alright. Connor nodded almost frantically. ‘Please.’  
The fabric of her panties was easily pushed aside and she lined herself up with him, grinding down.  
His hands spasmed on her waist.

  
‘Fuck,’ Lindsay sighed, taking a second to get used to the stretch. Then she raised her hips before slamming them back down, over and over again. Connor moved a hand underneath her upper thigh to support Lindsay’s weight but it still didn’t take long for her hip to make a loud cracking noise. She could feel the joint pop. Then she laughed against Connor’s lips. ‘Every time,’ Lindsay muttered. He immediately prevented her from moving any further, hand skimming the area of her joint to check for any damage.  
‘Quit it.’ Lindsay swatted at his hand.  
‘We should stop.’  
‘Yeah. _Stop_.’ She was already rolling her hips again, a slow and minuscule movement this time. Connor seemed to debate weather to stop her again or not. Then one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. The other one moved up and his fingers curled around her throat, squeezing lightly. It had taken a long time and a lot of encouragement for him to be comfortable doing this. But he did it so well now, her brain already slowly shutting down due to the lack of oxygen. That was all it took to push her over the edge and for a blissful moment the world faded out when she came. Connor followed suit, burying his face in the crook of her neck to silence his own moans.

Lindsay was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. She slid a hand up to cradle the back of his head, fingers carding through the soft strands.  
‘You alright?’  
Connor nodded against her neck.  
‘Good. Remind me to tell you inappropriate things more often.’  
‘Absolutely not.’ His voice sounded muffled against her skin.  
Lindsay laughed at his unconvinced tone. ‘And why is that?’  
‘My main processor feels like it’s about to implode and I’m sure you’re aware of how expensive those are to replace.’  
‘That’d be so awkward to explain, too.’  
‘Well, it would be your responsibility to do so because this is your fault after all.’  
‘My fault?,’ Lindsay said, voice laced with mock offense. ‘How is it my fault that you can’t keep it together just because I said...’  
Finally Connor raised his head again and was quick to cover her mouth with a hand . ‘Don’t,’ he said then, using his most intimidating voice.

When he removed his hand Lindsay laughed and took a moment to look at him, not intimidated at all. Then she reached up to smooth his hair back. It was still curly and messy, that one stupid strand falling right back across his forehead. Lindsay leaned back in and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth before she climbed back into the passengers seat. Then she kicked her boots off and gracelessly pulled what was left of her wrecked jeans from her legs. The leather of the seat uncomfortably clung to her sweaty thighs and with her body beginning to relax she started to shiver, the temperature in the car seeming to dropping rapidly.

Connor reached behind them and grabbed his coat off the backseat, wordlessly passing it to her.  
‘Thanks.’ Lindsay smiled at him as she took the garment. Her hands disappeared in the sleeves, the coat practically wrapping around her torso twice. But it was warm and comfortable and covered her legs down to her knees.

Lindsay looked over to find him watching her, as if he was waiting for some sort of reaction, and she couldn’t help but to laugh. ‘This is the dumbest thing we’ve ever done.’  
‘ _So far_ ,’ Connor corrected her.  
Then there was a sudden knock on the driver’s side window and Lindsay jumped in surprise. She could feel her heart speeding up. Just about anything could have happened outside since Connor had first stopped the car.

They looked at each other for a moment and Lindsay shrugged, deciding it couldn’t possibly be that bad. Had she been by herself, she would have been terrified. But considering her boyfriend was a top of the line prototype android with military training programming, she figured there wasn’t much to worry about.

Connor looked her over as if to see she was covered up properly, then reversed the privacy screening, the windows slowly de-fogging. There was a police officer outside of the car. Lindsay noted that luckily it wasn’t one they knew.  
A rather cold breeze chilled the car even further when Connor rolled down the window.  
‘Good evening...’ the officer began before his eyes visibly fell on the LED at Connor’s temple, ‘Sir,’ he finished, his voice taking on a disgusted tone. One of _those people_ , then.

  
His eyes fell on Lindsay and it was obvious he took in her disheveled appearance. ‘Ma’am.’ The man nodded towards her and Lindsay felt herself tense. She disliked him already.  
‘Is there a problem, officer?’  
‘This is an unusual spot to park so I wanted to make sure everything is alright.’  
‘It is, thank you.’ Lindsay wished Connor didn’t sound so damn friendly, like he didn’t know the police man probably wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him in the head if the situation presented itself.  
The officer looked back over at her. ‘Is everything alright, ma’am?’  
She raised her eyebrows. ‘Yes, officer.’ Her own voice sounded strained, nowhere near friendly.

  
‘Is there a particular reason you’ve stopped your car out here tonight? With the windows fogged up?’  
‘There was a technical malfunction. It’s fixed now.’  
 _Technical malfunction._ That was one way to describe it. Lindsay supposed now was the wrong time to make fun of that.

  
The police man looked between them questioningly, not seeming convinced in the slightest.  
‘Is this your car, ma’am?’  
‘What does it matter?’  
When the man looked like he was trying to decide if he should arrest them or not, Lindsay felt Connor shift next to her.  
‘Officer Jackson, I’m with the Detroit Police.’ He sounded a lot more serious now and briefly flashed his badge at the flabbergasted looking officer. ‘We’re on our way home from working on a particularly difficult case. So if there’s no problem, I would appreciate if you could let us go.’  
The man stepped back, his jaw setting. ‘Of course. Enjoy the rest of your night.’ He forced the words through gritted teeth.  
‘Thank you, I will.’ Connor said happily, sounding just like the awkward dork he was sometimes. Lindsay wondered briefly if he had picked up on the police man’s tone of voice. But it didn’t matter. Connor’s happy tone probably annoyed him more than any insult ever could.

The car window slid shut and Connor started the car again, both of them watching the tail lights of the police car parked in front of them light up.  
‘Don’t leave until he does.’  
‘Why is that?’ Connor looked over at her in surprise.  
‘I don’t trust him. He’s going to follow us, hoping you do something wrong or whatever. Just wait.’  
He nodded.

A few seconds passed and the car in front of them hadn’t moved.  
Lindsay sighed. ‘What a jerk.’  
‘I believe he isn’t going to be _a jerk_ for much longer.’ Connor’s fingers were tapping against the steering wheel absentmindedly. Again.  
‘Why’s that?’  
‘There are multiple notices for arrest without probable cause in his file, along with a disciplinary hearing scheduled for next Wednesday.’  
‘Well I hope he gets fired. Sure sounds like he deserves it.’  
He didn’t reply and it didn’t surprise her. Lindsay knew he found her opinionated remarks difficult to deal with sometimes, the right answer seemingly never presenting itself.

Eventually Lindsay turned on the stereo, flipping through several radio stations. But when she finally settled on one, the stereo switched back to the previous station by itself. Lindsay frowned and changed the station again, only for the same thing to happen. Then she looked over at Connor, noticing the little crease on his forehead that always appeared when he was focusing on some internal process.  
‘Quit it.’  
‘I don’t know what you mean,’ he replied, sounding perfectly innocent.  
‘I mean the radio. If that’s your idea of a joke... that’s _really_ bad’  
‘It was funny,’ he said far too seriously.  
‘Right.’

Finally the police car in front of them pulled back onto the road and they watched its tail lights disappear in the night. Only then the headlights of their own car lit up and Lindsay settled in for the drive home.


End file.
